User talk:Queenlucythevaliant
Eustace For Eustace's situation there, you could normally move the first page to the second or merge the two. However, only administrators can delete articles. I'll do so. Thanks for asking. Wolfdog 00:58, 25 February 2008 (UTC) *As it turns out, I just erased the info on "Eustace Clarence Scrubb" and redirected it to "Eustace Scrubb" which is easy for any wiki user to do. Let me know if you don't know how. Wolfdog 01:01, 25 February 2008 (UTC) **Simple as that. Wolfdog 04:21, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Rumblebuffin *No, it's fine. I think that I Narnianised it previously. Wolfdog 12:10, 3 May 2008 (UTC) MainPage Thanks for the help! Poggin 23:14, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Main page again! *I'll see what I can do about the previous articles list - if you can sort out the Susan article ready for featuring for me please. Post on My talk page when it's ready! Poggin 00:33, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the note. --Kingpeterthemagnificent 17:31, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Poll How do create polls??? R.S.V.P. om my talk please. EdmundtheJust 04:10, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Do you know if there is a Queen Susan user? I know that there is one for Ed, Peter and (obviously) Lucy? * Hullo! How would you like the idea of having a poll on the main page??? EdmundtheJust 00:15, 28 December 2008 (UTC) **I like the idea Pete has, it is as follows... "I like the idea. Here are a few ideas, What is your favorite weapon or magical item?, human?,chronicle?, character?Kingpeterthemagnificent" EdmundtheJust 23:29, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ***I like it. The seven friends of Narnia would be a good start. Whom is your favourite of the Seven Friends of Narnia? Digory Kirke Polly Plummer Peter Pevensie Edmund Pevensie Lucy Pevensie Eustace Scrubb Jill Pole Is Susan not one of the Seven Friends because she looses faith in Narnia???? Would we do the polls monthly or weekly??? EdmundtheJust 15:32, 2 January 2009 (UTC) * O.K. It sounds like a plan =)EdmundtheJust 19:27, 3 January 2009 (UTC) **No one has responded to the message on the mainpage talk. How long should we wait before we add it to the main page or should we take the idea to Merrystar or Wolfdog or some other top user???EdmundtheJust 16:43, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ***o.k. it could be a while till wolfdog replies. he might still be on a vacation to earth still and might not be back to Narnia just yet. =) EdmundtheJust 23:00, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I like it and I think it will be a great addition to the main page. (now i'm off to go vote for Ed (i wonder why...=] ))EdmundtheJust 23:11, 9 January 2009 (UTC) By the way, grammatically speaking it would be 'whom' not 'who' (i think. don't quote me on that =) ); and favorite in England English would be 'favourite'. =} EdmundtheJust 23:17, 9 January 2009 (UTC) **I do not think it matters that much. and feb. will be here before you no it! =). ***Ideas for next month?????EdmundtheJust 00:20, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Idea for Feb. Which is your favourite battle? Battle of Anvard Battle of Aslan's Camp Battle of Aslan's Camp Battle of Beruna Battle of Stable Hill Lucy Pevensie Hi! Thanks for all your work with the Lucy article. If you would like to leave the rest as a short summary, that would be fine. Just hit the high points! If you are unable to get it done, I will have a go myself at doing it, seeing as it is probably the most finished & suitable article we currentlt have to feature. Thanks again! Poggin 02:29, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Poll of the Month On the 31st or 1st of Feb. we need to get results for the poll and order them be highest vote to lowest vote on the previous polls and results section I added to Poll of the Month. EdmundtheJust 02:33, 31 January 2009 (UTC) btw I like the setup of the page.=) In regards to the "favourite battle" on the article, i think the main battles are the ones i used in the above idea; but i do see your point. Maybe it be sorted into favourite campaigns?? and used for March. Children's Books Wiki I've just had a read of your user page, and thought you might interested in a wiki that founded called Children's Books Wiki. It it is quite a young wiki, with 240 articles on it at the moment. It aims to have a page for each book/series of books/author, and its main feature is its "Reader's Reviews" (which makes it different from Wikipedia). Anyway, thought you might like to take a look: Go here!. And if you're not interested at all, don't worry, it was just a thought... Bethel23 20:02, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Bold text Poll I will try! Kingpeterthemagnificent 16:51, 19 February 2009 (UTC)